Aventuras de los Uchiha
by sasukec64
Summary: los 2 últimos uchiha, Sasuke y Hinata. grandes misiones, a hinata se le presentará la oportunidad de unirse a Akatsuki aceptará? que hará Sasuke al respecto? como terminarán las cosas averiguenlo en el fic. Agradesco reviews gracias...! Att: Sasuke/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… solo los uso con el fin de entretenerme (a mí y a mi hermana Hinata Uchiha XD)

Este fic es propiedad del clan Konoha (9 miembros) y fue escrita por Sasuke (yo) y Hinata (los hermanos Uchiha)…

Prólogo…

Todo empieza con una tranquila mañana… el sol golpea de frente a un joven pelinegro quien se levanta sin reproche (obvio soy yo Sasuke)…

- otro día más – dice animado Sasuke - me ducharé, me caería bien –

(Sasuke se toma 10 minutos y sale de la ducha, se viste…etc.)

Sasuke luego de ducharse se dirige hacia la siguiente habitación a la de él donde dormía su hermana…

- One-chan despierta ya!! – dice Sasuke (con esa cara tierna) arrodillándose y poniendo su barbilla a una orilla de la cama.

- Sa…Sasuke?? – dice desconcertada la chica…

- que bien que ya despertaste Hinata – dice Sasuke…

- sip, (bostezo) –

- vamos levantate – dice Sasuke sonriendo.

- esta bien, esta bien – Hinata perezosamente con los ojos entrecerrados, abraza a Sasuke – buenos días hermano…

- buenos días hermanita – Sasuke corresponde al abrazo… - levántate y dúchate mientras hago el desayuno (sale de la habitación)

- claro hermano – dice Hinata buscando su ropa para ducharse…

Sasuke salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina…donde empezó a preparar el desayuno de ambos…

- espero a mi hermana le guste – dice Sasuke preparando la comida…

Mientras Hinata….

Ella dejaba caer el agua sobre su largo cabello… el cual relucía brillante…

- hoy será un gran día…al fin me reencontraré con Naruto después de estas vacaciones (sonrojada) – debo estar hermosa para él (sonrisa).

10 minutos después…

- Hinata!! – Llama Sasuke – el desayuno está listo…

- ya voy hermano – dice Hinata terminando de secarse… y vestirse…

Hinata bajó las escaleras…y Sasuke ya le tenía el desayuno servido…

- espero lo disfrutes – dijo Sasuke.

- gracias hermano – Hinata lo besa en la mejilla y se sienta.

Dan gracias a Dios por la comida, y comen…

- listo, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde al encuentro con Naruto y Sakura – dice Sasuke recogiendo los platos.

- claro, vamos –

Los hermanos Uchiha… (Genial no XD) salen de su casa para encontrarse con Naruto y Sakura, a Hinata le daba mal gusto tener que encontrarse con Sakura ya que ella siempre estaba muy encariñada con Sasuke hasta llegar al extremo de ser molesta.

Caminaban por Konoha muy callados hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio…

- hermano, crees que yo me haya hecho fuerte?? – pregunta curiosa Hinata.

- porque quieres saber?? –

- pues… (Sonrojada) para impresionar a Naruto –

- a Naruto – pregunta desconcertado Sasuke – para que quieres impresionar a ese idiota –

- no le digas idiota – dice Hinata alterada.

- está bien, está bien… no tienes porque alterarte – dice Sasuke calmándola – y si… te has hecho muy fuerte – dijo Sasuke haciendo feliz a Hinata.

- gracias hermano –

**Bosque de Konoha 11:30 am.**

Sasuke y Hinata llegaron al bosque luego de un largo rato de caminar…

- Hinata!! – saluda Naruto dándole un fuerte abrazo – ah hola Sasuke –

- hola fracasado – saluda Sasuke sin darle importancia.

- Sasuke!! – Sakura se lanza sobre él cayendo al piso.

- Hola Sakura-chan…podrías quitarte de encima de mi espalda? – dice Sasuke.

- Oh claro disculpa – dice sonrojada Sakura.

- Hola Hinata, como has estado – pregunta animada Sakura.

- Bien – responde Hinata secamente igual que su hermano…

- bueno chicos, y que hacemos ahora?? – pregunta Naruto desconcertado.

- recuerda que Tsunade-sama nos tiene una misión idiota –responde Sasuke.

- ah es cierto (risa característica de Naruto) –

- vámonos antes que se nos haga tarde – dice Sasuke.

- voy hermano – dice Hinata.

Los 4 ninjas se dirigen donde Tsunade-sama para recibir su misión…

**Sala de la Gondaime Hokage 12:15 pm.**

- hola!! Vieja Tsunade nos llamó?? – pregunta Naruto.

- NARUTO!! YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA – gritó Tsunade espantando a los 4 ninjas del susto.

- si perdón Tsu…Tsunade-sama – dijo tembloroso Naruto.

- a ver si eso te enseña a no molestar a la gente Naruto – susurra Sasuke.

- bueno y para que nos llamó Tsunade-sama?? – pregunta Hinata.

- pues verán chicos, les tengo una misión muy importante (voz seria) pero solo 2 de ustedes irán en esta misión… los otros 2 tendrán una tarea diferente… -

- y quienes serán esos dos Tsunade-sama?? – pregunta Sakura.

- serán… Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno – dijo Tsunade.

- que?? – pensaba Sasuke desconcertado.

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – pensaba Sakura feliz.

- bueno, Hinata y Naruto irán en otra misión que les tengo – dijo tranquila Tsunade.

- Naruto?, me parece bien – pensó sonrojada Hinata.

- genial una misión de veras – dijo Naruto.

- muy bien Naruto si algo le pasa a mi hermana – decía Sasuke molesto.

- que….que?? – preguntaba nervioso Naruto.

- si algo le pasa tu no volverás a cumplir años Uzumaki – dijo Sasuke.

- (ahhhhhhhhhhh grito de terror en su mente) está bien Sasuke la cuidaré – dijo asustado Naruto.

- mas te vale – dijo Sasuke –

- bien Sasuke, Sakura, su misión consiste en llevar este importante documento al Kazekage de la arena – explicó Tsunade.

- al Kazekage?? Se refiere a Sabaku no Gaara?? – preguntó Sasuke.

- sí, el mismo –

- vaya mi buen amigo Gaara, me dará gusto verlo – dijo Sasuke tomando el pergamino.

- y ustedes Naruto y Hinata, deberán proteger un cargamento que recogerán mañana, durante toda la noche –

- perfecto – dijo Hinata – así demostraré a Naruto lo fuerte que soy.

- está bien Tsunade-sama de veras – dijo Naruto.

- Bien Sasuke, Sakura vayan con el Kazekage… - dijo Tsunade.

- sí – dijeron ambos desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Bien q les pareció este prologo?? Es los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán mucho más largos así que esperen a que los publique… por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la historia… gracias por leer…

Att: Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Uchiha…!!


	2. desvelándose!

Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… (Obviamente si me pertenecieran no estaría escribiendo un fic XD), excepto unos ninjas inventados por mí que aparecerán en medio de la historia…solo uso a sus personajes con el fin de matar mi ocio…XD…

**El Kazekage Gaara.**

- Bien Hinata-chan veamos ese cargamento que debemos proteger – dice el rubio muy entusiasmado

como es costumbre.

- claro vamos Naruto-kun – responde con un semblante tranquilo.

Tsunade-sama los guió hasta el lugar, era una vieja bodega donde se resguardaba un importante cargamento que no debía caer en manos enemigas…

- bien chicos, aquí está deben cuidar que este cargamento no caiga en manos equivocadas… es de suma importancia que lo cuiden – la Gondaime se mostraba seria.

- claro Tsunade, lo cuidaremos – dijo Naruto burlonamente.

- que te quede claro a mí me tratas con respeto Naruto – la Gondaime estaba muy molesta.

- claro Tsunade-sama, discúlpeme – respondió muy asustado.

Tsunade salió del lugar dejando a los ninjas solos…cuidando el cargamento… el tiempo pasaba así que Naruto decidió hablar para romper el incómodo silencio…

- y…Hinata-chan que has hecho estas vacaciones?? – preguntó con una actitud dulce.

- yo??...pues, he entrenado, para volverme fuerte – dijo sonrojada la joven Uchiha.

- y veo que ha dado resultado – dice Naruto examinando a Hinata de pies a cabeza – _(Hinata si que se ha hecho muy hermosa) _– pensó Naruto.

Hinata al notar esa forma en que Naruto la miraba se sonrojó mucho, por lo que optó por cambiar el tema de conversación…

- y has aprendido alguna técnica nueva Naruto-kun?? – preguntó Hinata.

- pues no!! La verdad sigo con las mismas –

- ji ji ji – risita de parte de Hinata.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura, iban camino a la aldea de la arena…

- Sasuke – dijo Sakura apenada.

- que quieres Sakura – respondió de una forma muy seria.

- crees que podamos acampar ya?? Estoy muy cansada – pedía Sakura con cara muy agotada por el largo viaje.

- si acampamos ahora tardaremos mucho Sakura… - Sasuke intentó mantenerse firmé pero al ver a Sakura tan débil y cansada cambió de opinión – yo… está bien acamparemos… si te sientes muy cansada.

- gracias Sasuke-kun – Sakura se lanzó sobre Sasuke – por eso te adoro Sasu.

- Sakura-chan por favor quítate de encima me duele (gotita de sudor frío) –

- oh… lo siento Sasuke-kun – (apenada).

Sasuke y Sakura levantaron la tienda para acampar, al terminar estaba muy oscuro el lugar solo la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaba…

- Sasuke-kun estás bien?? – preguntó Sakura al ver a Sasuke sentado mirando fijamente la luna…

- yo, solo miro lo hermosa que es la luna – decía el Uchiha con una mirada perdida.

- cierto, la luna se ve hermosa – dijo la pelirrosa sentándose a su lado para observar la luna.

- sabes Sakura, cuando miro la luna…siento…una tranquilidad indescriptible…no sé porqué, pero la siento –

- me parece muy bonito de tu parte decir eso – la pelirrosa se recostó del hombro de Sasuke mientras sonreía.

- será mejor que vayamos a dormir, debemos partir temprano en la mañana Sakura-chan –

- sí vamos Sasuke-kun –

Ambos entraron a la carpa, y se acostaron a dormir…mientras en el transcurso de la noche Sakura se acercaba a Sasuke (como él estaba dormido ni cuenta se dio)… y ella quedó justamente abrazada a él… (Vaya suerte la mía TwT).

...

**Bodega de Konoha 3:55 am.**

Naruto y Hinata no habían tenido ningún problema desde que Tsunade los dejó cuidando la bodega, estaban tan cansados que prácticamente se iban quedando dormidos de pie…

- Ay por favor ¡QUE ABURRIDO! – Se expresó claramente Naruto – no puedo creerlo nunca en mi vida me he aburrido tanto.

- cierto, tengo mucho sueño… - dice Hinata.

- ojalá hubiera algo de acción para no aburrirme (confiado) –

- Naruto no deberías tentar al destino, algo malo puede pasar – dijo preocupada la joven.

- por favor Hinata que puede pasar?? –

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión, y unos ninjas aparecieron frente a ellos…

- ahora tomaremos ese cargamento Kaisen…será todo nuestro – dijo un ninja.

- sí…vamos Keiyo – se expresó claramente Kaisen.

- eso jamás nunca obtendrán ese cargamento de veras – dijo Naruto – Hinata ataquemos.

- sí – dijo afirmando con su cabeza.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (jutsu clones de sombra) – gritó Naruto a los cuatro vientos.

- ahora ataquemos… ahhhhhhhhhhh (gritó de guerra de parte de los 30 clones).

- solo 30 clones?? Que pobre... aprende de un verdadero ninja – Keiyo hacia posiciones de manos – ¡ahora Kaisen!

- muy bien Keiyo, ¡arte ninja, jutsu de katana doble filo!...

Dos katanas se unieron en forma de cruz... (+) Y destruyeron a los 30 clones…luego fueron hacia Naruto…

- eso no será tan fácil… _(Será un gran momento para usar la técnica que me enseñó Sasuke) _¡Kage Shuriken no jutsu! (jutsu de Shuriken sombra inventado por mí XD).

Una Shuriken gigante fue lanzada contra la katana doble filo… deteniéndose las 2…pero antes de mirar bien…otras 2 Shuriken iban contra Keiyo y Kaisen…

- de donde salieron esas Shurikens?? – dijo Keiyo…

Las Shuriken, no lograron acertar a los ninjas ya que estos las esquivaron con dificultad… en ese momento Naruto y Hinata aparecieron detrás de cada uno…

- saborea mi puño – gritó Naruto golpeando a Keiyo.

- estilo taijutsu Uchiha – Hinata golpeó a Kaisen…

Los 2 ninjas que ahora se encontraban en el suelo se levantaron muy heridos…

- es hora de mostrarles a estos niños que no estamos jugando – dijo serio Kaisen… pero antes de hacer algo Tsunade y Kakashi, interrumpieron para detenerlos…

- que es esto? – Keiyo se quejaba con un semblante molesto.

- esto es una trampa – dijo Kakashi – Mangekyu Sharingan! –

En ese momento los dos ninjas cayeron inconscientes al piso…

- Oigan, que pasó aquí…se supone q nosotros debíamos derrotarlos, esto me huele a gato encerrado – gruñó el rubio mientras se molestaba.

- Naruto, esa misión fue falsa todo era una trampa para capturar a esos fugitivos ninjas, sabíamos que si ustedes "protegían" ese cargamento poderoso…ellos vendrían y los atraparíamos – explico Tsunade…

- pero porqué no me dijeron – Naruto exigió una explicación.

- por qué serias tan tonto que hubieras revelado nuestro plan y hubiera fracasado – dijo Tsunade a lo que Naruto quedó sentado en el piso haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

- ¿EH?, los ninjas? – se alarmó Kakashi.

- no están? – preguntó Tsunade.

- se desvanecieron, demonios un jutsu de escape – Kakashi entrecerró sus dientes!

- los hemos subestimado Kakashi – dijo la Godaime.

- eso creo Godaime Hokage – suspiró el peli-plateado.

- bueno chicos, disculpenos por hacerlos perder su tiempo – se disculpó la Godaime.

- la verdad es q no perdí el tiempo Vieja Tsunade, mire lo q le quité a Keiyo –Naruto sacó un pedazo de la ropa de Keiyo…

- como lo conseguiste?? – Hinata estaba sorprendida.

- cuando la gran Shuriken pasó sobre él, le cortó un pedazo de ropa q guardé por si acaso – explicó el rubio – Kakashi-sensei los puede rastrear con sus perros ninjas no?

- cierto – Kakashi recibe el trozo de tela de parte de Naruto.

Kakashi muerde su pulgar y con un poco de sangre…

- Kuchiyose no jutsu – Kakashi invoca a los 8 perros ninjas.

- Pakkin!! Eres tú tiempo sin verte – se expresa Naruto.

- Uzumaki Naruto, tanto tiempo como has estado muchacho – saluda Pakkin.

- muy bn!! –

-Pakkin tengo un trabajo para ti (Kakashi esta serio) rastrea este olor hasta su dueño (le muestra el trozo de tela)…

- ya lo capté, perros ninja ¡VAMOS! – los 8 perros se encaminaron a rastrear a los ninjas…

- JAJAJAJA – se ríe Naruto gracioso.

- que te da gracia Naruto?? – pregunta la Godaime.

- parece que esta vez si lo hice bien no?? Estoy muy feliz –

- cierto fue muy astuto de tu parte Naruto – Tsunade lo felicita – ahora váyanse y descansen los obligué a desvelarse hoy…

- Hai – asienten ambos!

…

Bueno este capi está muy corto pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir por muchos estudios así que actualizaré rápido con capítulos cortos… el siguiente capi será… El Kazekage Gaara 2da parte!! Gracias por leer dejen reviews

Los quiere Syaoran Eriol Li!!


End file.
